A Fairy's Tale (16)
by Latara Hanu
Summary: Latara's heading off to Alfea College For Fairies while Danny's going to Red fountain. These school years might not be very easy but with new friends and a newly evolved pokemon she's sure there's nothing to be afraid of.
1. On to Alfea!

Chapter 1: On To Alfea.

_Come on Danny. What's taking so long? _I was messing with a strand of my licorice black hair. It was 5:00. The train for Gardenia would be leaving in only 15 minutes. _Come on. We can't be late. _I was worried. Danny and I were suppose to be in Magix tomorrow so we needed to get on this train. See I'm heading to Alfea College For Fairies and Danny's heading for Red Fountain. I got him to apply for the school,and he got in! Yay!. Any who...the train's leaving in 5 minutes and he's no where to be found. Worry level at Max. I was about to board when I heard a familiar voice. "Wait for me!" I turned around to see the blond teen. Daniel Rand. "Hurry up! The train's leaving." We got on right in time. Thank God.

"Sorry I was late." "I'm just glad we made it." Danny smiled at me and I smiled back. It was a 3 hour 45 minute train ride to Gardenia. We got off the train. "Do you think we should head over right away?" I looked at him. "Are you crazy? Neither school will be letting people in for at least another 12 hours." "I guess you're right...but where should we stay? There's not many places here to stay at." "Touche..." We looked all over Gardenia. We couldn't find a place to stay for the night. "Well this is just great." I plopped down on some stairs. "We just happen to have to go to the only city without a hotel or inn or something!" Eevee was upset to. All of a sudden someone opened the door that was behind me. I turned around. It was a girl,about my age with orange hair and blue eyes. "Can I help you?" "Um..." I looked down. I didn't realize I was sitting on someone's steps. "No. I'm sorry to trouble you." A women older than the girl who had brown hair and eyes popped in the doorway. "Do you need a place to stay for the night?" "If it's not any trouble." They both smiled. "Not at all." Well we had a place to stay...now all we need to do is to get to Magix. But we'll do that tomorrow.

-yawn- "Well that was a well needed sleep." I got of off the couch and shook off. I had fuzz all over me...wonder why. I changed real quick and headed to the kitchen. The girl was making breakfast. She looked over to me. "Oh your up." "Yea." "Oh I forgot to ask your name." "Latara." She smiled. "I'm Bloom." A little bunny hopped into the kitchen. "And his name is Kiko." Eevee fell off the couch. I giggled. "My 'pet' is over there." I pointed to Eevee. "She's Eevee." Bloom giggled a bit at the site of a plopping fluff ball. Eevee groaned a bit. "Mornin' Fluffy." _"Don't call me that." _ I just smiled. "Hey um Latara..." I looked over at Bloom. "Yea?" "Was that boy your boyfriend." I froze. "Um...no." It was so obvious I lied. "Right." I changed the subject. "Does Kiko know any tricks?" Kiko was eating a little slice of apple. "Hmm...I don't think." At the sound of that Kiko put the rest of his apple on his nose and balanced it for about 2 seconds. Bloom and I both clapped and laughed. "Does Eevee know any tricks?" Eevee was trying to get back on the couch. "Mmhmm. Eevee, use Shadow Ball." Eevee let out a purple ball into the room. "Now,Scratch." Eevee cut the ball into a million pieces. The room was full of purple sparkles. Bloom just froze then started clapping. "Thank you. Thank You. You are a great audience!" Bloom and I laughed. We both laughed for a few minutes until Danny came down. "What's so funny?" We both stopped laughing and turned toward him. "Nothin'." Danny just looked at me then shrugged. Bloom and I started giggling again.

After breakfast we went over to an alley. "Ok so supposedly it's right here." I picked up a phone. "Really?" I pressed a few numbers then just like that we were in Magix. "Really." I just smiled. We got there on time. "So now what?" "I think there's a train that goes to a meeting point. We have to walk from there." We got on the train. "So after the train ride we gotta go different ways?" "Yea. Alfea's North of the meeting point and Red Fountain's North West." "Ok," In about a half and hour we were at the meeting point. "So...I guess we gotta go our separate ways now." I slowly nodded. "I don't think for long though." He just smiled. "See you later." "Bye." Danny headed to Red Fountain and I went over to Alfea.


	2. Welcome to Alfea College For Fairies

Chapter 2: Welcome To Alfea College For Fairies.

There were a lot of teenagers around. There was also a line...a big one. I finally got up to the front. There was a lady with a clipboard and glasses standing there. "Name?" "Latara Hanu." "Hmm...oh yes. Ok you're dorm in on the fourth floor,2nd one to the left." "Thanks..." I walked through. The school was huge. It looked like a castle. "Woah..." I looked around. Girls were talking to each other. I just kept walking. I wasn't paying attention and I accidentally ran into someone. "Ow!" "Sorry." She had dark blue hair,kinda navy blueish,in two pigtails. She had the same color eyes. "Watch where you're going." She walked away. _Rude. _I continued walking. I saw this girl by some flowers. She had hazel hair and greenish eyes. "Wow...she must be a nature fairy. Cool." I sat on a bench. Eevee popped her head out of my bag. _"Hey what's wrong? You look sad. Are you sad? Come on tell me." _She ran up my arm and onto my shoulder. "I'm not sad. I just don't know any..." Then I saw Bloom. Bloom,the girl from Gardenia...what's she doing here? Is she...a fairy?

I got up and started walking towards her and another girl with bright yellow hair and brown eyes. "Bloom?" They both looked at me. "Latara? You're a fairy?!" The blond girl was just looking at both of us. "Yea. You are?" "Well...apparently yes,yes I am." We talked for a few minutes. The other girl just looking back and forth at us. Depending on who was talking. "Oh...by the way this here is Stella." Stella did a fake bow. "Princess of Solaria at your service." Bloom and I both laughed. After finishing her 'bow' Stella started laughing too. "So your a princess?" "Yea." Stella said through her laughing. "I've always wanted to meet another princess." They both stopped laughing. "Another Princess?" The both said. "Yea." I did a fake bow. "Princess of Azoria at your service." And the 3 of us started laughing again.

"So...fairies are like normal girls?" "Kinda." I finished it off. "But we have better fashion taste." Blooms outfit was a blue top with yellow sleeves that go barely past her shoulder and jeans that have stars at the bottom. She had blue and yellow sneakers. Stella had a greenish top that was sleeveless and had an orange skirt. Green and Orange shoes too. They both had there hair down. I had a short hot pink tank top with a black midriff over it that the sleeves went down to my shoulders. I had jean shorts on and black knee-high boots. My hair was in a ponytail. After Miss Faragonda explaining...things we went up to our dorms. "Sweet we are all rooming together. Isn't that great? Well isn't it?" Stella giggled. "Yea it is great. Real great."She just looked at me. So did bloom. It was silent for a bit. "Ok... well we're with a Flora,Musa and Tecna. Hmm..." We walked into the room. That girl from the flower bed's was there. She had a green top with a pink skirt and shoes. "Oh...hi." "Hi. I'm guessing your Flora?" She nodded. I looked over for where the room where my tag was. "Here I am. I'm rooming with Musa." "I'm rooming with Flora." Bloom said. "I got that Tecna girl." The other two walked in. One of them was that girl I ran into. She had a red,one strap top with jeans and sneakers. The other had purplish hair and teal eyes. She had a green and purple top,pants and sneakers. "Hello. I'm Tecna." "I'm Musa." I looked at her. _I'm dorming with the rude girl? Unfair! _"Musa...we're dorming together." She just looked at me. "Cool." And walked into our dorm.

Our 1st day wasn't that bad. Musa wasn't that bad. She turned the music on while we were doing our home work. I started singing along.

"So you say that I

Haven't got a chance.

Haven't got a clue what I'm doing.

You say that I won't make it

So I better stop pretendin'." Musa started to sing along too.

"I got a chance,I'm gonna make make it.

I've never backed, backed dooooown,

And I'm not starting now.

Do do do. Do do do. Do do do

I'm not starting now.

Do do do. Do do do. Do do do.

I'm Not Starting Now!" We both yelled out.

"Musa that was awesome. I didn't know you liked 'Tymes'." "Of course I do! They're only like the best band ever!" Musa started singing the next song that was playing. _Maybe Musa isn't that bad. _I started singing too. Still doing my homework of course.


	3. An Eeveelution

Chapter 3: An Eeveelution.

The next day wasn't all that bad. Musa and I got ready to Tymes and Katy Perry singing along every now and then.

"Like the Fourth Of July!" We were singing and dancing while we were getting ready. It was pretty fun. "Ready to seize the day?!" I put my one hand up and my other one on my hip. Musa laughed a bit. "Yea." We walked out to find only Flora up and at 'em. "Morning." "Good Morning you two. Did you sleep well?" Musa yawned. "Yea." I yawned. "I second that 'yea'." Flora laughed a bit. "Would you like some tea?" Musa and I looked at each other. She shrugged. "Sure,why not." We both sat down. "I'd love some Flora." About 10 minutes later Bloom and Tecna woke up. "Mornin' sleepy heads." Bloom had major bed head. Tecna...not so much. "Tea?" Flora asked in a gentle voice. Bloom yawned. "Tea sounds good." Tecna yawned a bit to. "I'll have some as well." It was another 20 minutes before Stella,The Sleeping Beauty,woke up. -Yawn- "Morning." "Good morning Stella. Did you sleep well?" Stella yawned again. "Oh yea." "Would you like some tea?" Flora picked up a tea pot. Stella yawned and nodded. It was about 8:30 before all of us were awake...and I mean fully awake.

"Let's see. Our 1st class is with...Professor Palladium." That class wasn't to bad. But the actual school day was pretty long. We got through it though. -Yawn- "I'm exhausted." "Me too." "Me three." -Yawn- "Yea that day was exhausting." "Stella you woke up after all of us. How are you so tired?" She just shrugged then grudged over to her room. Tecna did too,then Bloom and Flora, and last but not least Musa and I went into the room and went to bed.

_"Latara. Latara." "Huh?" I looked around. I was back in that dream world. Last time I was here Luna was trying to talk to me. What does she want this time? "Latara listen to me. You are in danger." "Danger? What kind of danger?" "Three witch sisters with the powers of Ice,Storm and Darkness are after the Ring of Solaria." "The ring of what now?" "The Ring of Solaria. A powerful Solarian treasure." "Ok well...if it's a ring someone must hold it right?" Luna nodded. "Ok well...then who holds it." Luna smiled "You're friend Stella,Princess of Solaria,holds the ring." I looked at her. "Ok...makes sense." Everything started to rumble. Luna started to fade. "Huh? Luna what's going on." I went to grab her. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Go. Protect your friends." "Huh? Luna...Luna." _

"Latara. Latara wake up." I popped up. "Huh?" Musa was shaking me. "Latara, Alfea's being attacked." I bounced out of bed. "Attacked? By who?" Musa looked at me. "3 witches. I think from Cloud Tower. Come on." She pulled me out of the room. The other 4 were standing outside. On the patio. "Look!" Musa pointed out. There were 3 witches like she said. One was using Ice Magic. One was using Storm Magic and the other was using Darkness Magic. "These must be the witches Luna warned me of." Everyone looked at me. "Who?" "Oh never mind. We gotta get Miss Faragonda or someone who can help." Just then one of them blasted the patio. "AHH!" "Musa!" Musa started to fall. I grabbed her arm. "Hang on." "You think I'd wanna let go?" "Well when you put it that way..." Just then the area I was standing on started to crumble. It broke! Both Musa and I started falling. _"E?" _Eevee trotted over. _"Latara!" _Eevee jumped down after us.

"Eevee no! Huh?" Eevee started glowing. She started getting bigger and bigger. That fluffy collar around her neck disappeared. He tail got thinner and split at the end. Her ears got longer too. When the glowing stopped Eevee wasn't there. Instead,in her place, was a pink cat with a gem on her forehead. _"Espeon!" "Don't worry you two I'm coming." _I was shocked. Eevee...evolved into an espeon. _Ok let's see...Espeon is a psychic type. So she should know... _"Espeon!" I yelled out. "Use,Psychic!" And she did. Musa and I stopped flying and started floating. "Huh? What's going on? How are we floating?" "Espeon's psychic attack. Great job Espeon!" She smiled at me then dropped us back on the patio. Musa and I ran in. So did Espeon. By this time Miss Faragonda and the other teachers drove the witches back.

"We were so worried." "Are you two ok?" "We're fine." I assured everyone. "What happened to Eevee?" I looked over at Espeon. "She evolved." "Evolved?" All 5 of them asked. "Yes,evolved. When a pokemon evolves they change there shape and usually there abilities. Sometimes even there types. Most pokemon evolve depending on stones or levels, but pokemon can evolve depending on what they,or what there trainers need to survive. Eevee needed psychic to catch Musa and I. So she evolved into Espeon. Eevee's psychic evolution." The girls just blinked at me. "Um...ok." I just looked at them. "I'm just glad that's over." All of a sudden Professor Palladium rushed in. "Girls are you alright?" We turned around. "We're fine." "Good." He shut the door and left. The 6 of us plopped on the couch. "Jeez. That was suspenseful." "I know right." "Well." -yawn- "Night every one." Musa and I went back into our room, as well as everyone else.

Day 2 of Alfea: Crazy dangerous. Where's Danny when you need him?


	4. Tecna-logical

Chapter 4: Tecna-logical

-Yawn- I sat up. "Mornin' Musa." "Morning. Sleep well?" I yawned again. "Yea. How about you?" "I slept fine." _"Well some of us are STILL TRYING TO SLEEP!" _"Sorry Ee...Espeon. Didn't mean to be loud." "You can understand her? I can't tell a word she's saying." "Well we're just good friends." _"Oh sure." _"Oh hush." "UH-CHOO!" "What the heck?!" "It came from Stella and Tecna's room. Come on." We went over to the room right beside us. It was the one Tecna and Stella shared. Bloom and Flora came along to. "AH-CHOO!" We walked in. "Tecna you ok?" "No." She sniffled. "I caught a cold.""She's been sneezing all night believe it or not." The bell rang. "We gotta go." "But we can't leave Tecna here alone." "Espeon can watch her." _"Yea I can...Wait what?" _"You can watch Tecna while we get to class." _"Do I have to?" _"Yes." "Guys hurry up! We gotta go!" "Right. Be back soon." Espeon stuck her tongue out at me. I stuck mine out back at her, then we left.

* * *

"You're quite the creature aren't you." _"Well yea but I'm not really a 'creature'. I'm a pokemon." _"It's a shame you can't talk." _"What do you mean? I know your sick but are you deaf too?" _"By the tone in your voice...your insulting me aren't you?!" _"No Der." _"Ugh! What are you saying?!" _"You know maybe you can make some sort of collar so I can be heard by everyone." _"Wait. Maybe I can make a collar so that I can hear you!" She picked Espeon up. _"What an ingenious idea." _"Just wait." A few hours went by. "Ta-da! A collar that will translate you're poke-speech into real English." _"Oh yay..." _

* * *

"Well that wasn't to bad." "Yea but we still got homework." "Oh I hate homework." "Who doesn't?" "Tecna." Musa, Flora, Stella and I said at the same time. "Oh...right." "Speaking of Tecna...where is she?" "In here!" We heard her voice from inside the room. "Come in here!" We all looked at each other than walked in. "Behold." Tecna was holding a black collar with a red heart charm. "Oh wow. You made Espeon a collar. Thanks." "Well it is a collar. But it's also a translator." "A what?" The 5 of us said at the same time...creepy. "A translator. the speaker hidden inside the charm will translate Espeon's pokemon language into English then anyone around will be able to understand Espeon." "Cool." "Nice." "Amazing." "Sweet. Let's see if it works." "Okay then." Tecna put the collar on Espeon then pressed a little button on the side. "Espeon, speak." _"Ok but if this works I want you to know it was actually my idea!" _"Did you guys hear that?" "Yea. She talked." "She actually talked." "Tecna could you make collors for all my pokemon?" "Well...it'll give me something to do. I mean...if I'm stuck in bed with a...a...AH-CHOO! Cold." We all laughed a bit.

* * *

Tecna was stuck in bed for about a week. But that gave her a lot of time to work on the collars. I couldn't wait to try them on all my pokemon but that had to wait. The 'New School Year Dance' was in a few days. I had to plan an awesome outfit. It wasn't everyday you get asked to a dance. What to wear? Hmm...


	5. Save Me A Dance

Chapter 5: Save Me A Dance.

"Girl I have a very important announcement. As some of you may know, Tomorrow night will be a ball. The boys from Red Fountain will also be attending..." I zoned out. _The boys from Red Fountain? That means Danny might be there. Yay! _"We only have until Tomorrow to find a dress? Oh that'll never be enough time!" "I don't know what your deal is. It's just a ball." "Well someone seems to care." Flora pointed over to me. I was looking outside of the patio, daydreaming. "Aww. She looks so cute when she's daydreaming." "Whatcha think she thinking about?" "Probably who'll ask her to the ball." "Um...why don't we just ask her?" _"I wouldn't do that if I were you." _The girls looked down at Espeon. "Why not?" _"Because she's a demon. Even if she pays attention if I know her well enough she won't tell you." _Stella picked Espeon up. "Well you've lived with her so tell us. What do you think she's thinking of." _"Probably-" _"Espeon if you tell them I will personally send you back...and ask Sam to watch you!" _"WHAT?! BUT YOU KNOW HE'LL NEVER ACTUALLY PAY ATTENTION TO ME?!_" "That'll be your punishment. Or maybe I'll ask Peter to watch you." _"But...I thought all of his pets died..." _"Well your not his." _"I...I...I...I never thought you'd do that to me." _"Try me."

"Ok girls we gotta go DRESS SHOPPING!" "I thought you said that your card is maxed out?" "Oh...right..." "Just use one of yours. Well...ok then." I was sitting on my bed when Musa walked in. "You ok?" "I'm fine." Musa sat down beside me. "I've known you for a week now. I can tell if you're bummed out. So tell me what's up? And what were you thinking about?" I sighed. "Danny. I good friend of mine. He's at Red Fountain." "Ok..." "I really miss him. I'm hoping he's at the ball tomorrow." "Wow...sounds cheesy." I scoffed. "Well if you don't want to hear it don't ask." "No not like that. I'm just saying that you don't seem like the type of girl to say something like that." "Well...I guess I am." "Hey it's ok." "Thanks...I guess...actually...wait why did you even come in here?" "To check on you." "You're lying." "I am not. I would never..." "Yes you are!" "Ok so I am." "Tell me why you came in here!" "NEVER!" I started chasing her around the room.

* * *

_What should I wear? Green? Pink? Green and Pink? _It wasn't hard to tell. Flora was having dress problems. _Maybe I should stick with Green. Oh but Pink's a nice color too...oh!" _Flora walked over to Stella and Tecna's room. She knocked. "Stella. Stella are you in there?" "Hold on a sec." Stella opened the door. "Whatcha need?" "I need some advice. Should I wear this dress?" It was long and Green. "This one?" It was long and pink. "Or this one?" It was medium length, Green and Pink. "The 1st one. It seems more your style." "Thanks Stella." "No problem." She shut the door.

* * *

_Now that that's over with... _Stella sorted through her closet. "Yellow? Orange? Green? Pink? Pale Pink? Purple? Pale Purple? Red? Pale Red? UGH!" Stella stomped out. "Tecna!" "Yes?" "What color do you think is me?" "Um...well your a peach." "What? No not my skin!" "Blonde." "Not my hair...for once." "Well then tell me what?" "Which dress color is most me?" "I'd say...Yellow or Orange. Yellow would match your hair. Orange will make your eyes, how most people say, 'pop'." "Uh huh...Yellow and Orange it is! Thanks!" "Um...your welcome?"

* * *

_What to wear? Maybe I'll stick with Zenath? Or possibly just go 'teen'? _Tecna was having dress trouble too. It seemed like everyone was. "I'll go Zeneth...or maybe I should ask Musa." Tenca walked into our room. "WHY'D YOU COME IN?!" "Well definitely not to spy on you." "Oh sure!" Tecna cleared her throat. We stopped and looked at her. "Musa...can I talk to you?" "Sure." "I'll just go." I walked out. "Whatcha need Tecna?" "Well...which dress should I wear?" She held up two dresses. One was long with a neck...thing. The other was shorter. Both were green and purple. "Hmm...I'd say the long one. It'll look better on you." "Thanks." "No problem." Tecna walked out.

* * *

_Hmm...what should I wear? Oh maybe I'll try Earthe fashion! _Musa rushed right past me and went over to Flora and Bloom's room. "Bloom! I need your help!" "What can I help you with?" "i need you to tell me about Earth fashions." "What?" "You know...like...well that." She pointed to Bloom's outfit. "But dressier." "Um...well...I'd say that you should go with a red and dark, dark purple. Longish and strapless." Musa drew a dress. She flipped the notebook. "Like this?" "Yea." "Great! I'll go show Stella. Maybe she could make it for me. Thanks!" "No...Problem."

* * *

_What should I wear? I got nothing to wear! UGH! Maybe Latara will know! _Bloom walked over to Musa and My room. She knocked. I opened the door. "Yes?" "I need your help." "What's wrong?" "I need help finding...or making...a dress." "Ok well...I think there's a fairy a few rooms down that's the fairy of fashion or something. Case in point, she should be able to whip something up for you...but I think she'd need things to make it. You know, fabric and stuff." "I can get that stuff. I'm just not very good at making it and Stella's making Musa one." "Ok well if that's all I still got planning. So...Bye, bye!" I pushed her out.

* * *

"Let me see..." I gasped. "IDEA!" I drew for hours...and I mean hours. It was about 8:30 by the time I was done. "Well better get to bed so I have plenty of time to work on my dress." I Laid down on my bed and fell asleep in a mater of minutes.

I woke up at about 8:00 a.m. It was Saturday so I could work on my dress all day...at least until 9:00...that's when the ball started. I was sewing for hours. By the time I finished it was 8:30 p.m. "Wow...you've really worked hard on this dress." "Yea. It's amazing." "It's so cute!" "It's not really a ball dress...but it's still nice." "Thanks..." "Well try it on!" "Ok, ok." I went into my room. When I came out I was wearing a dress that went down to my knees. It was black with a hot pink heart on one side. It had poofy, short sleeves. It also had black boots that went between my knees and my ankles. I had black gloves that went a bit past my wrist. They had hot pink bows on them. My hair was in twin tails, each tied with a black string. I had a cute little tea-cup hat on. It was black with two hot pink hearts on them. (I admit, I LOVE Black and Hot Pink!)

"Oh My God that's adorable!" "It is really cute." "Love the Tea-cup hat." "It's a party dress...but a cute one at that." "Thanks...but where's Bloom?" "I have no idea." "I haven't seen her." "Oh well I'm sure she'll join us at the ball." "Ok."

We went down into the ball room. The other's found there boys. _Maybe he couldn't make it...oh well. _I kept walking around a bit. A little bit later I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. "Danny?" "Hi." I hugged him. "Where were you." "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I looked up at him. "Try me." "Well...do you want to dance?" "I thought you'd never ask."

Bloom walked in a while later. The 5 of us walked over to her. "What took you so long?" "The Trix attacked." "And we never knew?" "No. But I did unlock my fairy powers and transformed." "Awesome!" We all hugged her. "Glad you're safe." "Thanks."

Danny was just about to leave. "Danny wait!" He looked back. "It was nice to see you again." "Same here." "See you later?" "Definitely."

It was almost midnight when Bloom called us for a 'meeting'. "So I was thinking...we should have a name for our group." "Like what?" "How about the Fairy 5!" "But there's 6 of us." "Oh...right." Bloom giggled a bit. "I was thinking something like..." She flipped a piece of paper around. It had the word 'Winx' on it with a oval around it. "Winx?" "Sounds nice." "I like it." "Cool." "Amazing." "Pretty." "Ok...so from now on we are...The Winx!"


End file.
